Ipswich Dreams: The Elders
by ryliegirl
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER POSTED! 3rd in Ipswich Dreams series. Its off to college for the Sons and their girlfriends. Reid finds himself fighting for his life as well as Tyalor's. Will he be able to save her or will he be forced to face life with out her?
1. Memories and Graduation

**Hello everyone. This is the first chapter in the third installment of Ipswich dream. I would like to hear your thought and suggestions so please review.**

They finally made it. After the year from hell: Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, Tyler, Kayla and even Reid where walking across the stage and receiving their diplomas from Spencer Academy. Taylor sat at the top of the auditorium watching as her friends and family gladly accepted their diplomas. She could see her parents just a few rows in front of her and a little to the left. That's the first time she'd seen them since they tried to force her to go to Slavin. She graduated yesterday from the public high school. Her parents didn't know so natural they weren't there but the sons and their better half's made it. They sat back and loudly cheered her on. Despite transferring late Taylor was still Valedictorian. She gave a short speech one in which her annoying brothers whistled and cheered through.

As she sat and watched her memory drifted back to just a few short months ago. It was right after their run in with Adams. The others had come down for the weekend. _Taylor, Sarah and Caleb sat at the table staring at three envelopes that sat in front of them. This was the moment they've been waiting for. They where about to find out if they made it into Harvard University. Sarah was on the verge of hyperventilating while Caleb and Taylor sat silent._

"_Just open them." Pogue urged._

"_OK, we should just get it over with. Waiting any longer won't change anything." Caleb agreed. They slowly reached for the envelopes and slid the seal open. Taking a deep breath they removed the letter._

"_I can't do it." Taylor replied. "Reid you do it." Taylor handed the letter over to Reid who eagerly took it and opened it. Slowly Caleb and Sarah fallowed._

"_I got in." Sarah cheered._

"_Me too." Caleb stood. They embraced each other then turned to Reid._

"_Well?" Tyler asked him._

"_She's in." Reid suddenly smiled. Taylor let out a breath and jumped up. _

"_Now that that's over, our turn." Pogue said. He pulled out another stack of envelopes and passed them out. Reid, Kate, Tyler, Kayla and Pogue each grabbed their own letters from the University of Massachusetts at Boston. Eagerly they each opened the envelopes and began cheering. They all got in._

"_Reid, how did you manage to get in? You spent half of the school day sleeping." Pogue laughed._

"_My father may have made a few calls." Reid smirked. Reid winked at Taylor. At first Reid was uneasy about Taylor going to Harvard but he rested a little easier when he found another university very close by. He made it his mission to get accepted._

The graduation was ending as all the students threw their caps into the air. Immediately everyone scattered and began hugging their friends. Family members walked out of the building making their way outside to await their kids. The parents of the Sons gathered together awaiting the boys who where bound to come out together. Taylor stood up and turned around to gather her things. As her back was to the graduating class the others climbed the stairs towards her. She turned noticing them just feet away and congratulate each of them.

"Well, who would have thought that after the year we had we would all be here?" Caleb said standing hand in hand with Sarah.

"No kidding." Pogue laughed. "And none of us missing any parts accept for Reid who's missing his manhood."

"Shut up." Reid demanded smacking Pogue over the back of the head. "Your one to talk."

"Boys cant we just be civil for two seconds?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Pogue mumbled thinking no one else could hear.

"Heard that." Reid pointed out.

"Hey." Taylor smiled to Reid. "You look pretty good in that robe."

"I look even better with it off." Reid whispered in her ear.

"Maybe you can show me later." Taylor blushed.

"You can count on it." Reid whispered.

"Would you two stop whispering? It's time to celebrate. We're officially high school graduates." Pogue cheered. Reid wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her out of the building.

"Caleb!" Caleb's mom cheered from the side once the group mad their way outside. She had been sober for nearly eight months now and since then Caleb hasn't worried about leaving her when he goes off to college.

"Oh, crap I better go." Taylor said once she spotted her parents. She ducted down behind Reid and Tyler. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with my parents. I'll catch up with you later."

"Your going to my place right?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." Taylor answered over her shoulder. Reid's parents weren't as opposed to Taylor and Reid's relationship as Taylor's parents where (they actually believed Taylor was a good influence on him and they always liked Taylor). They agreed to let Taylor stay with them for the summer as long as she slept on the other side of the house form Reid. Kayla would also be staying with the Garwins as Taylor's roommate. Taylor forgave Kayla for lying about Adams and the true reason she came to Ipswich after she saw the truth in her eyes. She believe Kayla never intended to harm them.

Reid's parents thought that with Kayla in the room Reid would be less likely to sneak over (they really didn't consider the fact that Taylor could sneak out to his room). They informed Taylor that they would not lie to Taylor's parents about her staying with them if they asked but they would not go out of their way to tell them either.

"I'll come with you." Kayla smiled jogging to catch up with her. Quickly Taylor and Kayla maneuvered through the crowd of people making their way to the parking lot.

"Why didn't you stay with Tyler?" Taylor asked as the walked to her car.

"Oh, your parents are not very welcoming to me. The first time I meet them I thought you mom was going to go crazy." Kayla shrugged. "I guess she thinks that I'm a threat to her or something."

"She think everything is a threat. Even me.". Taylor said as her and Kayla got in to Taylor's car.

"Besides I really need you help with something." Kayla breathed.

"Sure. What?" Taylor smiled as she backed out of her parking space


	2. Complex Relationship

**Heres the second chapter guys. As always please read and review.**

**I dont own the covenant or its perexisting characters.**

* * *

Kayla slowly walked through the eerie cemetery. Taylor stood close by offering her support. Kayla walked to the familiar tombstones marking her parents resting place. 

"Hey mom and dad." Kayla whispered. "I just graduated from high school and I'm going to college soon. Just like we planned."

Taylor sat down on a bench and looked around. She figured Kayla needed a little privacy.

"Um, I found friends and even a boyfriend. I've got a good life now and I'm happy. Well as happy as I can be without you. You probably know about Chase by now. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from him."

"Kayla, it's not your fault." Taylor said calmly as she walked up behind her. She couldn't help but over hear Kayla's remark.

"Doesn't mean I don't feel guilty." Kayla replied.

"Kayla, your parents loved you and they know that no matter what you loved them. What happened with your brother was unstoppable." Taylor said gently placing her arm around Kayla's shoulder.

"I should have been there." Kayla cried lightly.

"Then you would be dead to." Taylor replied. "There's a reason you lived. Your parents would want you to continue living and be happy. They wouldn't want you to continue living with guilt over something that was out of your control."

Kayla wiped her cheek and nodded your head. "Maybe your right."

"You know I am." Taylor smiled.

Kayla bent down and placed a small bouquet of flowers on their grave. "I love you."

"You ok?" Taylor asked.

"I think so. I feel a little better now. You know this is the first time I've been here since the funeral." Kayla said. "Thank you for coming."

"What are friends for?" Taylor whispered

"Let's go." Kayla shrugged.

"Ok. I think Reid and Tyler have called like five times already." Taylor smiled.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Kayla laughed.

"What can we do?" Taylor laughed as they walked back to her car.

Taylor's phone rang again as she started the car. Rolling her eyes she answered.

"Hello Reid." Taylor replied.

"Where did you go?" Reid asked.

"Um, Kayla and I had something to do." Taylor replied as she pulled the car back on to the main road.

"Like what?" Reid pressed.

"Like none of your business." Taylor answered. "We'll be back in like a half an hour."

"Fine." Reid mumbled.

"Fine. See you in a little bit." Taylor replied before hung up.

"Reid is such a baby." Taylor laughed.

"You could have told him." Kayla replied.

"It's not my place to tell. Besides Reid needs to learn that some things are just none of his business." Taylor said.

"I swear you two have the most complex relationship out of everyone I've ever met." Kayla smiled.

"How so?" Taylor asked intrigued.

"Well for starters you two are completely opposite. Then there's the fact that at one moment you can be ripping each others heads off and the next minute you're making out." Kayla informed her.

"Well, I never said we where perfect." Taylor laughed. "Compared to you and Tyler everyone is dysfunctional."

"What?" Kayla laughed.

"You two never fight. You never even raise your voices." Taylor replied. "You two are beyond perfect for each other."

"Whatever." Kayla rolled her eyes.

"You know it's true. Tyler is crazy about you. Look your even blushing." Taylor pointed out.

---

Taylor brought the car to a stop in front of Reid's house. They figured everyone else was already here based on the amount of cars. Slowly they walked up the stone steps. Taylor pushed the heavy door and entered the house. She heard voices echoing from the living room. They turned towards the living room figuring it was the pre party gathering.

"Hey." Sarah smiled as they walked into the room.

"Hey." Kayla smiled back. She walked over to Tyler and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Where'd you go?" Tyler asked.

"Um, we went to the cemetery. I went to see my parents." Kayla replied.

Taylor looked to Reid and he nodded his head understanding why Taylor didn't tell him. He signaled for her to come over. Taylor walked over to Reid and he pulled her down into his lap.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked Kayla.

"Yeah. I am now." Kayla said smiling at Taylor. Taylor smiled back as Reid buried his head into her back.

"So when are we going to the Dells?" Kate asked.

"Um, in about an hour or so. Right now I'm hungry." Pogue answered.

"I think my mom ordered some pizza." Reid mumbled.

"Yes." Pogue cheered jumping up and heading for the kitchen. Everyone fallowed except for Taylor and Reid. Reid held Taylor down when she started to get up.

"You not still mad at me are you?" Taylor asked already knowing the answer.

"No." Reid mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"Good." Taylor mumbled turning her head to capture his lips. "As much fun as this is I'm starving."

"Fine." Reid sighed. He let her stand up and fallowed her into the kitchen.


	3. Last Party at the Dells

**I was going to post this last night but i ran into some difficulty sorry. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

"You guys ready to go to the Dells?" Tyler asked as they gathered in the living room after dinner. They all changed out of the graduation attire and now they where in their usually jeans and various t-shirts.

"Hell yes." Taylor cheered.

"Then let's go." Pogue urged them. "You know the party never starts without us."

"Now you guys behave." Reid's mother smiled as she stuck her head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Always Mother." Reid smirked.

"You guys have fun but remember tomorrow were having a dinner party to celebrate and I expect to see every single one of you here."

"Yes Mrs. Garwin." Everyone echoed at once.

"Hurry." Reid ushered everyone out the door.

"So I think I need to tell you something." Reid sighed as he and Taylor got into the car. Reid started the engine and headed down the long gravel driveway.

"What." Taylor urged him on. The other boys fallowed in their cars knowing that each would likely leave at various times in the evening.

"Your parents sort of know you're staying with me this summer." Reid said softly.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Taylor mumbled after she processed the information. "How'd they take it?"

"Better then originally expected." Reid shrugged. "Their coming tomorrow night and they said they want you to be there so you can…work some stuff out."

"Now what? Are they going to kidnap me again?" Taylor joked.

"No, I won't let them." Reid winked. "But they sounded pretty sincere.

"Great, just what I need more quality time with my parents." Taylor breathed.

"Hey don't worry about it. Tonight is our night and we're going to make the best of it." Reid reached over to grabbed Taylor's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Reid pulled the car to a stop just a few yards away from the others. He knew that if he parked too close they'd never be able to get the car out. The other boys parked next to them and almost in unison everyone got out.

"Well boys, lets party." Reid clapped his hands together. He walked over and drew Taylor's hand into his as they walked down the sandy hill to the bond fire and gathering partiers.

"Let's go dance." Sarah urged Caleb. Caleb couldn't resist and allowed Sarah to lead him to where several people where dancing.

"Come on, you too." Kate smiled pulling Pogue to the dance floor too.

"What are the chances of me getting you out there? Taylor asked Reid.

"None." Reid smiled. He looked around and spotted a few guys from the swim team.

"Go." Taylor urged him noticing him spot the others.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked.

"Yes I think I can entertain myself." Taylor smiled. Reid leaned in and gave Taylor a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Come on baby boy." Reid smacked Tyler across the chest. Tyler looked to Kayla and after she nodded he fallowed his best friend.

"Looks like it's just us again." Kayla said walking to Taylor.

"I've had worse company." Taylor joked.

"HA HA, very funny." Kayla mocked her.

"You don't want to go hang out with some of your other friends from school?" Taylor asked.

"No. To tell you the truth I never really fit in here." Kayla admitted.

"I know what you mean." Taylor agreed. "They don't except newcomers willingly."

"So what do you want to do?" Kayla asked.

"Why don't we go find a soda?"

"Sounds good." Kayla agreed. Taylor linked arms with Kayla and together they walked forwards in search of refreshments. Through out the night the boys came and went but the girls pretty much grouped together. Unfortunately at around two the party was rudely interrupted when cops where spotted heading their way. Grabbing their girlfriends the sons raced to their cars and used a short cut through an old farm road to escape.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Taylor shrugged.

"Now we can have some alone time." Reid smirked.

"Alone time sounds good." Taylor smiled. They had been living in separate towns for a few months and only saw each other on weeks when there was no swim meets. With graduation and everything they hadn't had some alone time in a while.

Reid looked in his rearview mirror and noticed the Caleb and Pogue had left in their own directions but Tyler still fallowed. When Reid came to a stop in front of his house the four slowly walked in.

"Good night." Taylor whispered as Tyler and Kayla headed for the room Taylor was supposed to share with Kayla, as she and Reid snuck up to his room.

"Alone at last." Reid smiled as he shut and locked the bedroom door behind him.


	4. Brothers and Parents

**well i'm geting alot orf story alerts but no reviews please review i need to know how i'm doing.**

**don't own the convenant (damn)**

* * *

The night passed slowly. Taylor stared out the window down across a field of low rising hills. It was claming but she couldn't sleep. She tried everything but to no avail. Reid slept soundly next to her with his back towards her. Giving up in her quest for rest Taylor got out of bed. She pulled on an old shirt of Reid's and a pair of her favorite sweats pants. Silently she crept down stairs and out the door in the kitchen. She left it propped open so she could get back in a wondered through the hills that she was just watching. The grass was damp under her flip flops and the air was chilly. Taylor pulled her arms into the shirt and continued walking. She came to a spot to the highest point of the hills and sat down. Stars filled the sky as Taylor laid back and looked up at them.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Tyler said as he stood over Taylor's head.

"No, You?" Taylor asked.

"No." Tyler replied as he lay next to her in the grass. "Does Reid know you're out here?"

"No. Does Kayla?"

"No. She unlike me was sleeping soundly." Tyler replied.

"It sure is beautiful out here." Taylor breathed.

"Yes it is." Tyler agreed.

"I wonder if you can see stars like this at Harvard?" Taylor thought.

"You worried about college?"

"No. Everything happened so fast this year and on top of it all I have to move again. It seems like I just get use to a place and then I have to move again." Taylor confided.

"I heard someone say once that a true home isn't a building but it's the family within it." Tyler said coolly.

"Wow. That's really cool Tyler." Taylor said in awe.

"I liked it. I know that this year has been a rollercoaster but we all came out alive." Tyler said wisely. "I believe that everything is just going to get better from here on out. It has to."

"Maybe your right." Taylor breathed.

"Now come on." Tyler said standing up and reaching down for Taylor. "We need all the rest we can get if we're going to face our parents tomorrow." Taylor let him pull her to her feet and lead the way back to the house.

They said their goodbyes and headed to their separate rooms. Taylor kicked off her shoes and pulled off her sweat pants. As gently as she could she crawled back into bed next to Reid.

"Where did you go?" Reid asked in a raspy voice. He rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm over Taylor's hip.

"I went for a walk. I couldn't sleep." Taylor whispered snuggling deeper into his warm chest.

"Feel better?" Reid asked.

"I do now." Taylor smiled. She was always able to fall asleep in Reid's arms. It was amazing how safe his touch made her feel. She first noticed this when Reid would fall asleep on the other side of the bed not touching her. She would always wake up and toss and turn but the moment Reid moved over and took her into his arms she would instantly drift away.

----

"Reid?" Reid mother's voice echoed from the other side of the room. Taylor's eyes flew open as did Reid's.

"Reid?" She yelled again.

"Shit." Taylor whispered. She hopped out of bed darting to his closet.

"Yeah?" Reid yelled back once Taylor was safely out of sight.

"Reid honey, get out of bed it's nearly noon." Reid's mother smiled opening the door. "We have a lot to do before the party. Have you seen Taylor?"

"Um, no she may have gone out for a…walk." Reid lied.

"Hum, that's what Tyler said when I woke him up on the couch this morning," Reid's mother said softly. "Oh well, get ready and be down stairs in 30 minutes."

"Ok." Reid rubbed his eye. He watched his mother shut the door before he climbed out of bed pulling the sheet with him. He walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Thanks." Taylor smiled.

"No problem, but you better sneak out back and come in. My mothers probably out there looking for you now." Reid half laughed.

"Ok." Taylor yawned. She put on the sweat pants she wore last night and slipped out of his room. She took the back stairs down and snuck out through the garage. She walked around to the back of the house and sure enough Reid's mother was there.

"Morning Mrs. Garwin." Taylor greeted her.

"Ah, Taylor." Mrs. Garwin smiled turning towards her. "You're just the girl I was looking for. Is that Reid's shirt?" Mrs. Garwin suddenly got distracted.

"Um, no I think I stole this from Tyler." Taylor lied tugging at the over sized shirt.

"Oh well I was hoping you and the other would go into town and pick up a few items' I forgot." Mrs. Garwin smiled believing her lie.

"Sure. Can I just grab a quick shower?" Taylor replied.

"Oh yes." Mrs. Garwin replied. "I told Reid he had 30 minutes so that means he's probably still in bed anyways.

"OK, so I'll just go hop in the shower." Taylor said walking back into the house. She headed for her room. When she entered it Kayla was just getting out of the shower.

"Hey." Kayla greeted.

"Hey." Taylor smiled. It was a good size room with two full size beds pushed up against the walls, a large closet and a TV. It wasn't glamorous but it was a place to stay. They could have had separate room but there was a certain level of comfort associated with always having a friend across the room. Taylor jumped into the shower and then quickly changed into a pair of jean short and a red tank top. Kayla and Taylor walked out of their room together and to their surprise both of the boys where already waiting.

"It's about time." Reid rolled his eyes. "We've been waiting forever."

"Shut up you just got here like three seconds before them." Tyler corrected him.

"Whatever. My mom gave me a list, do you want to split it or go together." Reid asked.

"Splitting it means we get back here sooner. Which means your mother will put us to work." Taylor pointed out.

"Stick together." Everyone said in unison. They spent the next few hours slowly walking through town and picking up a combination of decorations. By the time they made it back to Reid's house they had only 45 minutes to get ready so they where ushered out by Mrs. Garwin to get ready.

Kayla straightened her hair and wore a blue halter dress with a white sash around the waist that ended mid calf. Taylor curled her hair into waves and put on a green spaghetti strap dress that ended about four inches above her knee.

"Girls? Everyone is here." Mrs. Garwin called as she opened the door. "Ah, you look so grown up." Mrs. Garwin practically cried as she walked over to Taylor and took her hands in hers. "I remember when you when just seven and wouldn't be caught dead in a dress. And now here you are all grown up and becoming a beautiful young girl…I mean woman."

"Thank you Mrs. Garwin." Tyalor smiled as she hugged her.

"I can't believe in just a few short months you'll be in college. Oh, look at me, Getting all emotional." Mrs. Garwin wiped her teary eyes. "You girls go out and mingle. I think there are two boys anxiously awaiting your arrival."

Kayla and Taylor walked out through the kitchen and into the living room. Caleb, Sarah, Kate, and Pogue where each there with their parents. Kate was dressed in an adorable pink sun dress with white heels. Sarah wore a flowing brown dress that she shined in. Tyler and Caleb had on black pant with a white button up dress shirt. Pogue had on khaki pant and a white polo shirt while Reid wore black pants and a black shirt to match (at least he didn't have on his fingerless cloves). Kayla and Taylor where introduced to Kate and Sarah's parents almost immediately. When Taylor was talking to Sarah's parents the door bell rang bring all conversations to a halt. Everyone looked over curious as to who was missing and late. Taylor looked up to see Reid's aged father open the door to her parents. Instantly she felt Reid and Tyler step to her side.

"Taylor! Tyler!" Their mother smiled. "May we speak to you privately?" Everyone in the room knew (through their conversations with their children) that Taylor didn't exactly get along with her parents. Taylor took a deep breath then slowly nodded.

"You going to be ok?" Reid whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." Tyalor said. She looked at Tyler and linked her arm into his. Together they fallowed their parents into the study. Tyler closed the doors behind them and waited for his parents to start.


	5. Clearing the Air

**Sorry for the delay school is becoming quite a handful. As always please review.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Taylor took a seat across from her parents. Tyler moved his chair closer to hers before sitting down. Their parents sat ridged across form them.

"Well, I'm…glad we finally have an opportunity to talk. Even if it is in the middle of a party at the Garwins." Their mother started out.

Awkward silence.

"Um, Fine since you two obviously aren't talking I guess I'll start." Their mother said after an awkward while. "Taylor, what we did we did because it was best for you."

"That's bullshit." Taylor replied as calmly as she could.

"Excuse me?" Their mother said taken back.

"How was sending me away to boarding school for four years good for me? How was kidnapping me and forcing me to attend Salvin, where I was basically a prisoner, good for me? I had to finish high school at a public school hours away from everyone I cared about. Congratulations, you succeed in your quest to isolate me form everyone."

"We wanted to protect you from _this_ life." Their father whispered.

"Protect me from what, powers that I had all along? _This_ life is a reality that I am capable handling. A reality that I love."

"Taylor…" Their mom started.

"No." Taylor interrupted. "Don't you get it? I feel like my own parents are ashamed of me. So ashamed that they couldn't bare look at me for four years." Taylor replied as a single tear fell down her cheek. Tyler reached for her hand and held it reassuringly.

"Why do you do this?" Tyler asked. "It's your fault that out family was ripped in half."

"We aren't the best parents and we make mistakes." Their father said sadly. "We've made _huge_ mistakes and we apologize."

"I will not apologize for trying to protect my children." Their mother stood up angrily.

"Well you should at least be sorry for the way we went about it." Their father stood too.

"I am their mother and I will continue to try and protect them." There mother argued.

"You don't think you did anything wrong do you?" Tyler said standing. "You sent my sister away and then turned you back on me when I choose to stand by her."

"That's absurd." Their mother denied.

"It's the truth." Tyler argued. "We've had the year from hell and nearly died twice but you wouldn't know anything about that because your too busy trying to cover up your mistakes."

"What?" Their father questioned referring to the news that his children's lives where threatened twice.

"Taylor had a right to know about her own powers. We know you where planning on having the elders bind her powers after she ascended. It's a good thing you where unsuccessful because if they did she would be dead." Tyler argued ignoring his father temporarily.

"She would not be dead she would be safe." Their mother argued.

"She would be dead." Tyler said even louder.

"This isn't helping anything." Taylor shouted standing up. "It's obvious that we can't work this out. We're all too stubborn. The fact is that I have powers that I should have been aware of. Mother you should have never forced me to leave Ipswich either time. Despite your efforts I have graduated high school and am going to college and so is Tyler. You can yell and threaten all you want but we are grown and perfectly capable of running our own lives. We no longer required nor request your input, so if you excuse me we have a dinner to attend. I trust you can find the way out yourselves."

"I don't have to stand here and take this blatant disrespect." Their mother huffed grabbing her coat. "We're leaving." She started for the door but stopped when their father didn't fallow.

"I am staying and having dinner with my son and daughter." Their father said sternly.

"What?" Their mother huffed again.

"You heard me. I want to stay with my children. I will see you later at home where we can discus this further." It was amazing to see their father stand up to their mother. It was something that rarely happened.

"Fine. I guess I can show myself out." Their mother said after she recovered from the shock. She stormed out of the study nearly knocking Reid, Pogue and Caleb over who where pacing in front of the door.

Tyler and Taylor's father turned towards them. "I can't apologize enough for what has happened to our family. I can only hope that over time you can forgive me."

"Oh dad." Taylor practically cried as she walked over to hug him. "That's all I wanted."

"Yeah." Tyler agreed hugging his father after Taylor.

"Reid, come in here please." Their father called.

"Yes Sir?" Reid asked stopping next to Taylor. All eyes where on him.

"I need to ask you a few questions." Their father started. "Do you love my daughter?"

Reid looked at Taylor and smiled. "Yes I do."

"Will you protect her?"

"Always." Reid answered.

"Good. One last thing, don't ever hurt her." Their father said seriously.

"Never." Reid answered confidently.

"Then, not that you need it, you have my blessing. Just take care of her. All of you." Taylor's dad said to all the sons.

"We will." All the boys answered at once.

"Well then I believe we have a party to attend." Their father smiled. "Shall we?" He held out his arm to Taylor.

"We shall." Taylor laughed as she hooked her arm with her fathers. Together they walked out back into the party and its guest. Taylor's father was introduced to everyone before dinner was served. The rest of the evening was a hit. The parents laughed and mingled telling embarrassing stories about their children. The evening flowed smoothly and then at nearly midnight the parents forced themselves to leave. Tyler gladly drove his father home leaving Kayla, Reid and Taylor to clean up. Finally after all the dishes where done and the living room and kitchen was clean they stumbled off to bed.

"You coming up later?" Reid whispered to Taylor.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty tired." Taylor admitted. "I'll just see you tomorrow."

Reluctantly Reid nodded and after a quick kiss goodnight he walked upstairs alone.


	6. New Trouble

**Hey readers. I didnt receive a email about my last chapter so Im not sure if it sent out notices so just in case check the previous chapter. :) AS ALWAYS REVIEW!**

* * *

The next months moved at a rapid, foggy pace. Taylor and Tyler met their father at least once a week for dinner. They where told that the night after the party their father had a long talk with their mother. He said that she is proud women who will probably never apologize for her actions but she gladly stepped aside and allowed their father to reconnect with them. Taylor loved having her father back in her life. She forgot just how fun and full of life he was. 

Tyler and Taylor reluctantly told their father about Chase and Adams. Naturally he was upset but they reassured him that they where completely safe now. Taylor's father was more receptive to Reid and Kayla. He often invited them all to dinner and even made polite conversation. He was still sketching knowing Reid past but he also noticed the change Reid had undergone. It didn't take a psychic to see how protective and committed he was to Taylor. Kayla had a lot of explaining to do after he discovered her involvement with Adams. But eventually they all learned to get along.

Caleb was going crazy seeing as Sarah went back to Boston for the summer. He drove up about once every two weeks to see her but when he would get back he would mope around Reid's house. Kate balanced her time between Pogue and her parents expertly. She informed Pogue about days in which he was not allowed to even call because she was with her parents (on those days Pogue joined Caleb in moping).

Taylor and Reid had their fights but at the end of the day they where both apologizing. Reid was still a smart ass 99 of the time but it was something Taylor learned to deal with long ago. They tried, sometimes unsuccessfully, to go out alone but most of the time they ended up at Nickie's afterwards.

Kayla and Tyler seemingly had the perfect relationship. They kept their fights quiet and personal. They where never mad at each other for more than a few hours before they would make up. The longer they where together the deeper they fell. Tyler pretty much moved into Reid's taking the room next to his.

Reid's mother took al the kids in almost as her own Pogue and Caleb included. She often took Kayla and Taylor out shopping and to lunch. Taylor thought it was because she always wanted a daughter. She often expressed her gratitude to Taylor for finally taming her wild son. She also kept a close eye on the sleeping arrangements. Reid and Taylor found it difficult to get some "quality" time with each other. Reid's dad was constantly traveling for work but when he was home Reid's mom was sure to plan a big dinner in which everyone attended.

-----

It was just the day before everyone was scheduled to leave for college and Taylor and Tyler just had dinner with their father. As usual he picked them up and was now dropping them off. As they walked into the Garwin manor they instantly heard the roaring laughter of the other coming from the living room. Taylor and Tyler where surprised when their father turned and headed straight for the living room. He was acting nervous and jumpy all evening long.

"Hey, guys you think I could talk to you all?" Their father announced. Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Kayla turned their attention to Taylor's father. Tyler walked into the room fallowed by Taylor. Reid flipped the TV off as they took a seat on the love seat across the room.

"Sure." Caleb answered coolly.

"I fell I should tell you all this before you leave to college." Their father started. "I…um... received a call from an old acquaintance who just happens to be one of the other elders. I was unable to attend the last meeting because of a business trip. He informed me of the agenda; an agenda concerning you."

"What about us?" Taylor asked.

"More specifically Taylor." Their father explained. "The elders are still very concerned about you having the powers."

"What?" Taylor asked shocked that she was even being discussed amongst the elders.

"Apparently the last few time you have used your powers you where spotted by non magical people." He explained.

"Taylor has only used twice and both of those times where life threatening situations. Taylor had no choice but to use." Reid defended her.

"That's crazy. Caleb didn't get into trouble after he fought Chase the first time." Pogue pointed out.

"Yeah, I never heard a word about it." Caleb agreed.

"I realize that and I think that their might be a double standard here. I believe all of this is because Taylor is a girl. The first girl to inherit the powers." Their father said.

"What else happened?" Caleb asked.

"Well it seems that Taylor will be receiving extra attention from the elders. If Taylor threatens exposing our secret on more time I'm afraid of what will happen. Some have been killed to protect the secret." Taylor's father said softly.

"Killed?" Tyler repeated.

"Yes, but I will be damned if I let that happen."

"Why didn't my father tell me about this?" Reid asked clearly angry over the news.

"He was on the business trip with me. We found out together only I wanted to be the one to tell you. He was not happy after hearing the news." Their father paused. "I should also warn _all_ of you to be extra cautious. It has come to the elder's attention that you have disclosed the secret to your girlfriends. They where not particularly pleased and will be watching them closely as well."

"Wait a minute." Pogue stopped everyone. "You and Reid's dad are the eldest male of your blood line so you are an elder but you where both missing from the meeting. Caleb is the oldest male Danvers so he assumed his position as an elder. Caleb, where you aware of a meeting?"

"No." Caleb shook his head.

"So that leaves only one Elder. My father is dead so that means the elder is my…grandfather." Pogue figured out.

"Yes I was thinking the same. Your grandfather is the oldest so he assumes the leadership position. As the leader he has the power to call an emergency meeting and dictate actions if no one is present. He's the one that has ordered extra surveillance on Taylor and your girlfriends."

"Great my, grouchy, eternally angry, grandfather threatened to kill Taylor and hurt the one's we love the most." Pogue breathed.

"It appears that way. And as the leader of the elders technically he had the authority to do that. There is another meeting in three weeks and hopefully between Reid's father, Caleb and I we can convince him to stop. We each no the circumstances surrounding Taylor when she used her powers." Taylor's father said. "Can I count on you to be at the next meeting?" He asked Caleb.

"Yes, defiantly." Caleb nodded his head.

"Good, but until then you all just need to keep a low profile."

"We will." Everyone answered at once.

----------

That night Taylor was asleep in her room with Kayla when she was woken up. Reid stood over her gently shaking her. When she opened her eyes he placed his hand over her mouth and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of bed and up the steps to his room.

"Reid what are you doing?" Taylor asked once they where in his room alone.

"I needed to see you." Reid answered. "I can't believe Pogue's grandfather." Taylor could tell by his tone that he was beyond angry. Taylor was understandably upset and worried herself but she only used her powers twice. She never just used them for the hell of it. Her powers still scare her and no one knows the effects of them yet so she was in no hurry to use them again. Right now Taylor needed to calm Reid down before he did something stupid, which he was prone to do when he was angry.

"Reid, I know your upset but right now we just need to be positive. Kate, Sarah and Kayla wont tell anyone and I never use my powers. Besides I know that if Pogues grandfather is stupid enough to come after me…"

"I won't let him hurt you." Reid interrupted her.

"Exactly." Taylor smiled as she walked over to Reid and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know I'm protected." She stretched her head up to kiss him. Passionately she captured his lips with hers. This proved to be a great distraction for Reid. Reid lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'll never let you go." Reid whispered.

"Good." Taylor replied as Reid made his way to the bed.


	7. New Home

**Hey everyone this is a long chapter so please bare with me. As always please read and review.**

**I don't own the covenant or it pre-existing characters. **

-------------------

"Taylor lets go." Reid yelled from the front door.

"Hold on this is my last box." Taylor said as she rushed out the door past him. She shoved her last box into the passenger's seat of her Chrysler 300. There where four packed car in the drive way of the Garwin Manor. Tyler SUV was neatly packed as well as Kayla's Jeep Wrangler. Reid's belongings where thrown into his new silver SUV. Taylor's tried her best to fit everything in her car but in the end Reid had to transport a few of her boxes.

"Oh I can't believe you are actually going to college." Reid's mother cried.

"That's what people usually do after high school." Reid remarked.

"Oh just shut up and hug your mother good bye." Reid's mother laughed pulling him to her.

"Take care son." Reid's dad smiled.

"I'll try." Reid smirked.

"Keep him out of trouble." Reid's dad said to Taylor.

"That's an impossible task." Taylor laughed. After a quick goodbye Kayla, Reid, Taylor and Tyler got into their own cars and headed off to college. Shortly outside of town the met up with Caleb and Pogue. Pogues belonging where spread out amongst Tyler's and Reid's SUV's seeing as he still drove his motorcycle. They where going to stop by U of M first and help Reid, Kayla, Tyler and Pogue settle in then they where off to Harvard where they where going to meet Sarah. Kate's parents where dropping her off later that afternoon. The drive was tedious as everyone drove themselves through the green country side. Caleb in his silver mustang led the way.

Taylor sang to her self as they finally approached the outskirts of Boston. Traffic wasn't too bad but it was hard for six vehicles to stay together. Pogue arrived first seeing as he could easily maneuver his motorcycle through car. Caleb arrived about five minutes later fallowed by Kayla. Reid, Taylor and Tyler managed to stick together and where the last ones to arrive. Reid, Kayla, Pogue and Tyler went to collect their room keys while Taylor and Caleb waited in the parking lot. They both leaned on the hood of Caleb's car.

"So you worried about he elders?" Caleb asked softly.

"Not really. I know that what I did, I did to survive and I'm not going to apologize for that." Taylor said laying her head on his shoulder. "Besides I trust that you and dad and Reid's father will defend me."

"You know we won't let anything happen to you." Caleb said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "What kind of big brother would I be if I let them hurt my little sister?"

"Are you worried about them watching Sarah?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, but I'm also worried about them watching Kayla, Kate and you." Caleb admitted.

"I know that they would never tell anyone about the powers. Even if you severely piss them off I still think they would keep it a secret." Taylor said confidently.

"I know but I'm still allowed to worry." Caleb replied. "We've bee through so much I kind of hoped it was all behind us now."

"It will be as soon as Pogues' grandfather realizes he's being stupid." Taylor said.

"I hop your right." Caleb sighed.

"Hey, don't you have your own girlfriend?" Reid yelled as he and the other approached them.

"Yeah but I think I can handle two." Caleb joked. Taylor lifted her head off his shoulder to hit it.

"Come on lets get some of these cars unpacked." Tyler laughed. "I need to start celebrating the fact that I'm no longer living with Reid."

"Who's your roommate?" Taylor asked Reid.

"Me." Pogue said disappointed. Taylor and Caleb couldn't help but laugh at his expression

"Well aren't you the lucky one?" Taylor smiled. "What about the rest of you?"

"I'm with Kate on the other side of campus." Kayla answered.

"I'm down the hall from lover boys." Tyler smiled triumphantly. Reid slapped him across the chest in protest of his new nickname.

"Let's just get started." Taylor smiled. "Come on Kayla I'll help you." Taylor moved from Caleb's side and walked over to Kayla. She linked her arm with her as the turned towards her jeep.

"Hey. I'm you boyfriend why aren't you going to help me?" Reid yelled.

"Or help your brother." Tyler called.

"Because you're boys and you're perfectly capable of doing it yourselves. Besides you three can fight over Caleb." Taylor called over her shoulder. She hopped into the jeep as Kayla slowly drove around to her dorm building. Unfortunately for the girls Kayla was on the third floor and the elevator was being used by the other moving students. Kayla and Taylor grabbed a box and headed up the step. When Kayla swung the door open she saw Kate standing over her bed unpacking a box.

"Hey." Kate smiled.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to be until later." Kayla smiled.

"My parents decided to drop me off early they just left." Kate explained.

"Good, then you can help us bring some of Kayla stuff in." Taylor gasped as she dropped the box onto Kayla's bed.

"I can't believe we're actually in college." Kate smiled as the three of them headed back down stairs.

"I know." Kayla smiled. "It's surreal." It took the girls a total of three trips to move all of Kayla's stuff out of her car and into her room.

"Well that was fast." Taylor shrugged.

"You know we should go check out he guys dorm rooms." Kate suggested.

"Yeah let's see how happy Pogue is with his new roommate." Taylor laughed.

"Who's his new roommate?" Kate asked.

"Reid." Taylor answered. Kate couldn't help but laugh at that combination. They decided to walk to the boy's dorms, mainly hoping that by the time they got there they boys would be finished.

Kayla called Tyler and found out what hall they where in and what room number they where. New students raced across the lawn with their arms full of boxes. When the girls found the boys hall they where relived to see their cars empty. They walked up to the forth floor and searched for the boys room. They came across Pogues and Reid's first. It was about the same size as the girls but a darker color. Pogue stood in the center trying to separate the boxes that he and Reid just threw in there. Kate warmly greeted him.

"Thank god you're here." Pogue breathed. I have no idea what I'm doing." Pogue admitted.

"It's ok." Kate laughed. "Kayla can you hand be that box labeled bathroom?" Kayla picked up the box and handed it to Kate. Lucky for them every two room shared their own bathroom. Taylor took the opportunity to look for her brother. Three doors down she found him. Tyler was shifting through boxes as Taylor entered. She immediately noticed that who ever his roommate was had already unpacked all f his belongings.

"Well looks like your new roommate is more organized then your old one." Taylor commented.

"Yeah." Tyler smiled. "Did you get Kayla settled in?"

"Yeah she's helping try and organize the chaos that's Reid and Pogues' room." Taylor said.

"Ah, that sounds like fun." Tyler said reaching into his pocket. "Crap, where's my phone dads suppose to be calling?"

"I don't know where did you have it last?" Taylor asked.

"Um, I was talking to Kayla outside by my car." Tyler answered. "Shit I left it on my hood. I'll be right back." Tyler replied as he practically ran out of the room. Taylor was about to walk back to Reid and Pogues when a strange boy entered the room.

"Why, hello there." The handsome red headed boy greeted Taylor.

"Hey." Taylor smiled awkwardly.

"So what are you doing here?" The boy asked leaning against the door frame blocking her exit.

"I was just talking to my brother." Taylor answered.

"Oh, Tyler's your brother?"

"Yes." Taylor answered.

"I'm Red, his roommate." Red stuck out his hand. Hesitantly Taylor shook it. "And your name?"

"Taylor." She answered simply.

"Well, Taylor since I'm a sophomore and all, maybe I could show you around campus sometime. Like tonight at about seven." Red offered.

"Actually I go to Harvard and I…" Taylor started.

"Harvard really? In that case why don't we have coffee and you can tell me just how smart you have to be to get into Harvard." Red was at least persistent.

"I would but I think my boyfriend wouldn't approve." Taylor replied.

"You have a boyfriend?" Red asked.

"Yes." Taylor answered simply.

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Red smiled walking closer to Taylor.

"I'm no that kind of girl." Taylor said walking past him.

"Well if you ever decide to kick him to the curb you know where I live." Red called after her. Taylor stopped in her tracks a turned around.

"Dose this whole jackass routine actually work with girls?" Taylor asked.

"It has so far." Red shrugged.

"Hey Tyler you ready…" Reid asked as he walked into Tyler dorm. "Oh, Taylor when did you get here?"

"Just now." Taylor smiled relieved to see him. "I was just meeting Tyler's roommate."

"Hey." Red nodded. "I'm Red."

"Reid." Reid nodded back. He didn't like the way Red was looking at Taylor so he protectively wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist.

"How do you know Tyler?" Red asked.

"Um, we actually grew up together and I'm dating Taylor." Reid answered. He noticed the shock that Red expressed for a few seconds. Reid turned his attention back to Taylor just wanting to get her out of there. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Taylor said. Reid grabbed her hand and after smirking at Red they left the room.

"Tyler's new roommate gives me the creeps." Taylor admitted.

"Yeah me too." Reid agreed.

"There you guys are. Let's get going." Caleb ordered. Caleb and Taylor drove their cars while Tyler and Reid fallowed with Pogue, Kate and Kayla. Caleb and Taylor already had their room assignment so Caleb led the way to their hall. The building looked exactly like the rest of the school. As the group exited their cars they each grabbed a box. Kayla, Kate and Reid fallowed Taylor up the steps. She walked to the second floor and saw her room. She unlocked the door revealing a small single bedroom connected to another small room through a bathroom. She put the box down on the bed fallowed by everyone else.

"Nice you have a private room." Reid smirked.

"I wonder where Sarah is." Kate remarked.

"Right here." Sarah's voice rang from the bathroom. "Looks like we're neighbors."

"Thank god." Taylor breathed. "I wasn't looking forward to sharing a bathroom with a stranger."

"Um I hate to stop you but it looks like it's about to rain outside so we better hurry and unload the cars." Kayla pointed out. Quickly everyone raced to unpack the cars and move everything into the dorms. An Half an hour later everyone was gathered in Caleb's room a story above the girls.

"I'm starving." Tyler announced. "Can we go get something to eat?"

"That sounds good." Taylor agreed.

"As long as it's not a pool hall." Sarah added.

"Why?' Reid sighed.

"Because we have to start eating at real restaurants. You boys need to learn that there's more then just cheese burgers and French fries." Sarah explained.

"But cheese burgers and French fries are the best food ever." Pogue explained.

"Please." Kate pouted.

"Oh all right." Pogue gave in. They ended up at a small local diner half way between both of their schools. It was small and quiet but it served some of the best food they had ever eaten. After dinner they split up heading to the two different schools.


	8. New News Sparks Trouble

School raced by for everyone. Sarah, Caleb and Taylor spent most of their free time in the library studying together, much to Reid's disappointment. Taylor learned quickly that her grandparent's trust fund was going to be stretched very thin so she got a job as a waitress at the local diner they found their first night. Her father sent her what money he could but Taylor's mom controlled the bank account. Six weeks into school Taylor took the night off and was now crammed into Pogue and Reid's dorm room with everyone else except for Caleb. Caleb was off at the elders meeting. The others had taken extreme caution over the previous weeks not to risk exposure.

Taylor was over come with exhaustion as she sat in-between Tyler and Reid in his bed. Pogue and Kate sat across from them in Pogues bed. Kayla was sitting on the floor in-between Tyler's legs. Sarah was laying on her stomach on the floor with her head propped on a pillow. A movie was playing on the TV trying to keep them preoccupied. Taylor yawned for the millionth time as she laid her head on Reid's lap. Reid absentmindedly stroked her hair as he watched the movie. As the clocked ticked by everyone slowly drifted off to sleep. At nearly one o'clock Caleb appeared in the doorway accompanied by Taylor and Reid's fathers. One by one the dorm rooms' sleepy occupants woke up. Reid slowly sat up waking Taylor (who was practically asleep on top of him) up.

"What happened?" Tyler spoke first rubbing his eyes.

"It's not good." Caleb said taking a seat at Reid's desk.

"Pogues' grandfather is hell bent on catching you." Reid's father said.

"How can he do that? Don't you out vote him?" Pogue asked.

"He's the leader. Covenant rules allow him to do so." Taylor's father explained.

"What else?" Reid said groggily. He was leaning against his headboard and Taylor was still leaning against his chest trying to wake up.

"Now he's also after Reid and Taylor." Caleb said rubbing his tired eyes.

"What?" Taylor asked sitting up.

"He raised a few good points." Reid's father shrugged.

"Like what?" Reid demanded.

"Marriages with in the families are strictly forbidden." Taylor's father replied. "It was an ancient rule made to when it was believed that women form blood lines couldn't reproduce. No one knows what would happen if a child was produced from two bloodlines instead of one. And Taylor also having the power only adds to the worry."

Taylor and Reid sat silently absorbing the information.

"So what happens now? What can we do?" Tyler asked noticing his sister and best friend's expressions.

"That's up to Taylor and Reid." Reid's father answered.

"How so?" Sarah asked.

"Well, it's their relationship. They can fight this and prove how strong their love is or… they can…give up." Taylor's father struggled to say.

All eyes where on Reid and Taylor. Taylor and Reid locked eyes for a split second before Reid stood up abruptly and walked out of the room.

"Reid?" Taylor called after him but he was gone.

Reid didn't answer his cell phone or return to his dorm room that night. Taylor and Sarah crashed in Kate and Kayla's room that night. Taylor didn't sleep her thoughts kept drifting back to Reid's eyes. In the split second their eyes met before he left Taylor saw the hurt and love in them. She needed him now more then ever but she couldn't get a hold of him. In the morning Pogue told her that he never came back. In fact no one saw him until Monday. He showed up for his first class after two days of silence and didn't say a word to the others, even Tyler. Taylor tried not to think about him at school or at work but every time she saw one of the sons her heart broke.

--------

It had been four weeks since Reid and Taylor had talked and it was starting to take its toll on both of them. After the first week of silence Taylor stopped calling him. She was now furious at him for just leaving and not saying anything.

Taylor was laying on Sarah's bed as Sarah got ready for her date with Caleb.

"Did I do something wrong?" Taylor asked her.

"No. I just think Reid needs time. I think this is his way of protecting you." Sarah answered.

"He's protecting me by abandoning me?" Taylor repeated.

"In a weird way, yes. Taylor, just give him some time he'll come around." Sarah said reassuringly.

"How can you be sure? It's been four weeks. And we haven't even seen each other let alone talk." Taylor pointed out.

"I know because of the way he looks at you." Sarah answered sitting next to her.

"What?"

"When Reid looks at you his eyes light up. You can tell that he's in love. No matter what may happen Reid will do what ever it takes to be with you again." Sarah smiled.

"Sometimes that's what scares me." Taylor admitted.

"Reid can be intense but he comes from the right place. It comes from love." Sarah replied.

"I hope your right." Taylor breathed.

"Don't worry I have a feeling he'll be coming around _very_ soon." Sarah smirked


	9. The Make Up

It had been one week since Taylor spoke to Sarah and it was now 11 weeks into their first semester at college. December started next week and Taylor just finished her shift at the dinner. She was surprised at how many people came out the day after thanksgiving she figured they would all be eating leftovers. She pulled off her uniform and slipped on her pajamas. The cold room quickly forced her into bed beneath her warm covers. Slowly she drifted off into a restless sleep.

At two o'clock in the morning her door flew open scaring her to death. Four tall figures stood in front of her. She couldn't see their faces as three of the figures pushed the fourth into her room, the door slamming behind him. The bathroom door slammed shut and at once they heard them lock.

"Come on guys, this isn't funny. Let me out." Reid voice echoed as he banged on the door. He tried to use his powers to unlock the door but it was useless.

"Don't even try to use, it won't work." Pogues voiced echoed from the other side of the door.

"Just let me out." Reid demanded.

"Not until you talk." Tyler replied.

"Damn it." Reid cursed kicking the door. He ran his hands threw his messy hair as he turned around. For the first time in five weeks Taylor and Reid looked at each other. Taylor noticed that he was wearing his boxers and an old under shirt telling her he was probably pulled out of bed. Reid slammed his fists together as he pulled out her desk chair and sat down. He leaned back looking towards the ceiling. Taylor couldn't stand the silence any more. She threw the covers back and stood up out of bed.

"Talk to me." Taylor demanded.

"There's nothing to say." Reid whispered still looking at the ceiling.

"Bullshit." Taylor spat. "You storm out of the room five weeks ago. You don't return my phone calls. You avoid me and everyone else; I believe I'm entitled to an explanation."

"What do you want from me Taylor?" Reid yelled standing up and kicking the chair over.

"Answers, Garwin. I want Answers." Taylor stood her ground.

"It's better for you if I stay away." Reid answered. "Are you happy now?"

"What?"

"I'm trying to protect you Taylor." Reid said turning away from her. He slammed his fists on her desk his eyes showing his frustration.

"So abandoning me is your way of protecting me?" Taylor laughed. "Wow Reid that's a dumb excuse."

"You heard our fathers. Pogues' grandfather will come after you if we stay together." Reid reminded her.

"Pogues' grandfather is already after me; whether I'm with you or not." Taylor said angrily. "You remember when we first found out about Pogues grandfather you told me that you would protect me; that you wouldn't let me go. But I guess that was all talk."

"No it wasn't. It was true until I found out that being with you could hurt you." Reid replied turning to face her.

"Did you ever think that being without you could be worse?" Taylor asked.

"Yes. I've felt that everyday the past five weeks but the thought of you dying was a thousand times worse." Reid practically yelled.

"Pogues grandfather will use any excuse to get to me." Taylor started. "If it wasn't you it would have been something else. He already used Kate and Sarah. Next he'll probably use Tyler. The bottom line is my powers scare them. It threatens their precious ancient, out dated rules."

Reid remained silent.

"The one thing that I was always sure about was you. I knew that no matter what stupid thing I did you would be right there to protect me. What an Idiot I was." Taylor laughed slightly.

"You're not an idiot." Reid whispered.

"Really, because I thought that you loved me but I was evidently mistaken." Taylor snapped.

"I do love you." Reid said loudly.

"You sure do have a funny way of showing it.' Taylor replied. Reid didn't hesitate a second longer before scooping Taylor into his arms and passionately pressing his lips to hers. Taylor literally melted under his kiss.

"Don't you ever say I don't love you, because nothing could be further from the truth." Reid said sternly.

"Ok." Taylor agreed.

"I'm sorry I was trying to protect you but I guess I ended up hurting you more." Reid apologized pulling Taylor off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Apology accepted. Don't ever leave me again." Taylor ordered.

"I won't be that stupid twice." Reid promised.

"Good. Now just kiss me again." Taylor smiled and Reid happily did as he was told. Eagerly he laid her down in the bed.


	10. Dreams and Questions

That night Reid and Taylor did _a lot_ of making up. As the morning hours crept up Taylor slept soundlessly in Reid's arms. It was the first time she slept with out disruption in five weeks. Taylor pressed her body closer to Reid as he pulled the cover all the way up as snow began to fall outside. God it felt good to hold her again. Reid smiled as he drifted back to sleep.

_Taylor was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling_. _She was in a dark room that resembled an old basement. Torches lined the room providing the only source of light. This place was unfamiliar to Taylor and gave her a bad feeling. Two hooded figures surrounded her. Her arm burned and she noticed a needle being pulled from her arm. She was tied down and could move. She heard banging and then the sound of a door opening. Several footsteps raced in._

"_You need to tell him your suspensions. In the end it will only make things worse, and the end will be sooner then you think_."

Taylor opened her eyes suddenly. Her dream was eerily familiar. It was the same voice as the other warnings. It was never a good sign when she had her dreams. She felt Reid stir beside her.

"What happened?" Reid asked noticing the worried look on Taylor's face. He pushed himself up on his elbows.

"I had another dream." Taylor answered. Without hesitation Reid pulled back the covers and stood up.

"We need to tell the others." Reid said. "Do I have any clothes here? I don't think the Harvard elite will appreciate my boxers?"

"Yeah in my closet in the box." Taylor answered as she stood out of bed pulling on her clothes.

Reid walked over to her closet and noticed all of his things packed in a box on the floor. "You packed all my stuff?"

"Yeah." Taylor answered awkwardly. "I was angry."

"I guess I deserved that." Reid shrugged pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"I wasn't going to give them back I was just angry and needed something to do." Taylor explained pulling a shirt over her head. "I think I'll call Tyler and Caleb." Taylor called the others. "OK were meeting them in Pogue and your's dorm." Ten minutes later Reid practically ran to Taylor's car seeing as he didn't have a jacket and the ground was covered with snow. Several minutes later Reid grabbed Taylor's hand and sprinted into his dorm room.

"So I take it you two made up." Sarah smiled when they entered.

"Yeah." Reid answered rubbing his cold hands together.

"So what is the reason for this meeting?" Pogue asked. Taylor told them about her dream as several angry and worried faces appeared towards her.

"Do you have any idea what it means?" Kate asked.

"Obviously danger is coming and it's coming soon." Caleb said. "So this time we need to be prepared."

"Any ideas?" Tyler asked.

"First of all the girls can't be alone. At least one of us needs to be with them at all times." Caleb said.

"What about our classes?" Kayla asked.

"Well someone needs to be with you." Caleb answered. "We can't take any chances, not this time."

"What about the elders? We have no idea where they are when their strike or what they'll do." Taylor pointed out.

"All we can do I be on guard." Tyler said.

-------

"I can't believe this." Taylor remarked. She and they others where just getting out of a movie. They thought a movie would help distract them from reality. They just walked out of the last showing of the night.

"It wasn't that bed." Tyler shrugged as he walked hand in hand with Kayla.

"It was pretty bad." Pogue agreed with Taylor.

"Thank you Pogue. That was one of the worst movies I have even seen. Reid fell asleep." Taylor pointed out.

"I was just resting my eyes." Reid smirked. He was walking next to Taylor with his arm draped over her shoulders.

"You where snoring." Sarah laughed.

"Well if the movie wasn't boring I wouldn't have fallen asleep." Reid replied. Taylor laughed resting her head on his shoulder.

"Um I'm exhausted. Can you take me back to the dorms?" Kayla said to Tyler.

"Sure." Tyler smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kate agreed.

"Well I guess we're going back to school." Pogue replied.

"Yeah." Caleb agreed. "You coming?" He asked Taylor.

"Um…"

"I'll bring her back later." Reid answered.

"Are you going to stay with her tonight or is she coming up to my room?" Caleb asked.

"I'll stay with her. We won't be out long." Reid assured him.

"Ok.Just be on guard." Caleb shrugged as the others walked out to the cars. Reid held Taylor back and waited until the others left before walking out.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked.

"Well while I was being an idiot a very important date passed by." Reid smirked.

"Um, what date would that be?" Taylor asked.

"Well we've been together for one year." Reid said stopping. He turned to face her pulling her closer.

"Wow, who would have guessed Reid Garwin with one girl for over a year." Taylor smiled.

"Not just any girl." Reid pointed out. "The girl."

"_The_ girl?" Taylor repeated.

"Yes, _the_ girl." Reid smirked.

"I like the sound of that." Taylor smiled standing on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"I need to ask you something." Reid announced.

"Then ask." Taylor encouraged him.

"But not here." Reid smiled pulling her to the car. He drove for about ten minutes before stopping at a small park. He eagerly pulled her out of the car and led her through the snow covered ground towards the center. Once they where in the center he stopped and turn towards her.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked confused.

"God I never thought in a million years that I would be doing this." Reid breathed.

"Doing what? Standing in a park?" Taylor giggled.

"If you asked me a year ago I would have told you that I was going to be a bachelor for life." Reid rambled on.

"Reid, I'm confused." Taylor stopped him.

"Look up." Reid ordered softly. Taylor did as she was told as looked up at the star filled sky.

"It's beautiful." Taylor breathed.

"Do you remember when we where little and we all would lay under the stars at night? Reid asked.

"Yeah it was the only quite time I ever got." Taylor remembered laughing.

"The night of Pogues birthday when we where talking by the swing the sky looked just like this. I remember that was the moment I fell in love with you." Reid confessed.

"I remember that was the night we got together." Taylor smiled.

"So will you spend every night under the stars with me?" Reid asked.

"Reid." Taylor whispered.

"If we live through this fight with the elders, will you marry me?" Reid looked into her eyes and she knew that he was serious.

"But…" Taylor mumbled.

"But nothing. What ever happens I know we will make it through together." Reid replied.

Taylor looked into his eyes a moment longer. "Yes." Taylor whispered.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Taylor repeated as Reid scooped her into his arms and spun around. He pressed his lips against hers. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger.

"It's gorgeous." Taylor squealed.

"It was my grandmothers. My mom gave it to me after graduation. I guess she knew I would need it."


	11. Oh my my my

**Ok this chapter is short but it holds some major twists so please read and review.**

--------------------------------

Taylor and Reid celebrated all night. When they finally climbed out of bed around noon Taylor knew what she had to do.

"What do you want to do today?" Reid asked still snuggled against Taylor in bed.

"I think I should talk to Tyler." Taylor replied.

"OK, do you want me to go up with you?" Reid asked.

"No, I think I need to do it alone." Taylor assured him.

-----

Taylor walked slowly down the hall towards Tyler's dorm room but Taylor got too nervous. She knew that she needed talk to the girls first. _It was time she knew for sure_. She turned around and ran across campus. She hesitated a moment before she knocked on the door. Pogue answered.

"Hey Tay." Pogue greeted her.

"Hey can I talk to the girls… alone?" Taylor asked.

"Um, sure but I'm going to wait outside the door." Pogue answered as they switched places.

"Hey." Kate and Kayla smiled.

"Hey. I need your help." Taylor replied.

----------

Sneaking away from their bodyguard was harder then they thought. The girls decided they needed to go "shopping". Pogue went with them, of course, then they met Sarah at the store. They tried to ditch him several times but Pogue was quick. Finally they made their way to the underwear section.

"Pogue, what do you think lace or silk?" Taylor asked holding up two pairs of underwear.

"Eww, you're like my sister." Pogue gagged. "I think I'll wait way over there." Pogue ran away in the opposite direction.

The girls took the opportunity to sneak out the back. It was only a short walk to where they really needed to be.

"Taylor you know I love you and I would do anything for you. I hope you don't mind me asking why you asked _all_ of us to come to with you." Kayla asked as they stood in front of the facility.

"Um," Taylor fought to find the words.

"Just spit it put." Kayla blurted out already on edge.

"In the covenant all bloodlines reproduce an heir with in five months of each other. So if I'm pregnant chances are…" Taylor explained.

"We are too." Sarah gasped. She and Kate grabbed their stomachs'.

"Shit." Kate breathed.

"You can say that again." Taylor repeated.

"Oh my god." Sarah gasped. "I can't remember my last…"

"Let's not panic just yet. First I think we all need to go in there and take a test." Taylor said calmly. She appeared calm but she knew at any moment she would crack and panic. And she was right as soon as they walked into the clinic her stomach dropped. It smelled of coffee. The room was empty except for an elderly lady behind the counter. It was chilly as the girls huddled close more out of nerves then the temperature.

"Can I help you?" The elderly lady asked from behind the counter.

"We need a pregnancy test." The girls said together.


	12. Conformation and Damnation

**OK the moment you've been waiting for. Sorry for the delay I've had a lot of school work due this week. Please Please Please review.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls waited in one of the exam rooms together. They took their testes separately but they wanted to be together to hear the results. The doctor offered to call them when the labs where ready but they decided to wait. If they went home they would see the boys and they couldn't take that right now. They had been in the room for over an hour and it was now approaching eight o'clock. Taylor was pacing the length of the room, a habit she picked up form Reid.

"We can't all be pregnant." Kate laughed. "Come on. All four of us at the same time. Those chances are one in a million."

"Kate, think about who are boyfriends are." Sarah replied. "They're one in a million each."

"Damn." Kate breathed taking a seat next to Sarah on the exam table. Kayla sat it a chair in the corner.

"Taylor are you ok?" Sarah asked concerned.

"No, I'm not." Taylor finally completely cracked. "I'm being threatened by the elder and I have finals coming up and on top of all that I'm possibly pregnant. This was never supposed to happen. Reid is going to hate me."

"No, no Reid loves you more than anything." Sarah jumped off the exam table and grabbed Taylor by the shoulder stopping her from pacing. "I know this is scary but everything will work out. No matter what we have each other and the boys. Reid may not be perfect but he dose love you and if you are pregnant he will stand by you."

"How can you be so positive?" Taylor asked.

"I've been thinking and if there is one thing certain in this world it's that Caleb loves me and I love him. That's all that matters. College will work its self out over time but right now you just need to believe in your relationship. My parents where only sixteen when they had me and some how they managed to finish school and even to this day they are still happily married."

"Ah, are you ready girls?" The doctor asked walking into the room.

Sarah looked to Taylor. Taking a deep breath Taylor and Sarah walked back to the exam table and sat down. They locked arms with Kate and Kayla. "Ready?" The doctor flipped though his charts. "Kate it appears that you are indeed about two months pregnant." Taylor could feel Kate sink against her arm. The doctor flipped another page. "Kayla you are also pregnant. You're only about five week along." Kayla slumped back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Sarah you are two months pregnant as well." Taylor felt Sarah let out a deep breath and rest her head on her shoulder. "And finally Taylor, you are also pregnant. Your about six weeks along. All of you are perfectly healthy as well as your babies. You need to come back in a few weeks for a complete work up." The doctor informed all of them robotically. "I can tell this is a lot to process so please take your time and just speak to the lady in front before you leave." The doctor left them alone again.

"Oh shit!" The girls exclaimed at once.

"So do we tell them together?" Sarah asked after several long minutes of silence.

"No, I think they each need to be told separately." Taylor replied. "How I'm I going to tell him?"

-------

Taylor walked back into her dorm room almost robotically. In the last 24 hours her entire world was turned upside down. Slowly she climbed the stairs back to her dorm room. Pogue just dropped her off and Reid was waiting in her room. It took the girls a while to recover enough to walk back to the store. It was about nine o'clock at night and Taylor was beginning to fade. When she opened her door she noticed Reid asleep on her bed. He looked so peaceful asleep. Hell he looked sexy asleep with his bare chest exposed. Damn that kind of thinking got her in this mess in the first place. Little did he know that his world was about to change forever. She slowly kicked her shoes off and climbed back into bed.

"Hey, how was your day" Reid mumbled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Good." Taylor lied. Reid believed her and slowly drifted back to sleep. Taylor stared at the wall until her heavy eyelids refused to open again. She fell asleep in Reid's arms feeling his soft breath against her neck.

_Too late._

Taylor's door flew open in a gust of fury. Reid sat up suddenly and pulled Taylor behind him protectively. A loud crack echoed threw the room. Suddenly Reid fell limp and Taylor was exposed. With another loud crack Taylor's world went dark.


	13. Now that we're all informed

**Well considering the fan response to the last chapter I decided to post an update a little early. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor's head ached as she slowly began to regain consciousness. She was in a dark cement brick building. It was cold. She could feel a cold surface against her back. She was tied down to the top of a large wooden table. A fire pit burn just above her head.

-----

Reid woke up holding his achy head. Suddenly the memory of last night surfaced. He panicked and raced out the door toward Caleb's room. He didn't hesitate to use as the door flew open.

"They took Taylor." Reid yelled. Caleb rolled over rubbing his eyes.

"What?" Caleb asked sitting up. Sarah sat up shaking her head.

"They took Taylor." Reid repeated. Caleb and Sarah jumped out of bed grabbing their cell phones. With in minutes everyone was gathered in Caleb's dorm room. Reid went over exactly what happened from the time she came home to the time he was knocked out.

"It must be the elders." Caleb announced as he began to pace.

"Pogue you know your grandfather best, where would he go?" Tyler asked.

"Um…"Pogue thought long and hard. "I remember him talking about having meeting at an old colony somewhere near his house." Pogue remembered.

"Do you think you can find it?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah." Pogue shook his head.

"Then let's go." Reid demanded.

"Ok. Girls you stay here." Caleb ordered.

"OK but call us as soon as you get her." Sarah insisted.

"Fine but stay here and stay together. Call if anything happens." Pogue stated.

------

The drive was silent as Pogue desperately tried to find the old plantation his father told him about.

"Shouldn't the other elders know what Pogues' crazy grandfather is doing?" Tyler asked from the back seat. And that very moment Caleb's phone began to ring. Everyone listened intently as Caleb briefly talked to the person on the other end. Solemnly Caleb hung up the phone.

"What?" Reid asked.

"That was the elders. There a meeting in ten minutes." Caleb said. "A meeting about Taylor." Silence filled the car once again. Pogue turned off the road onto a dirt road. He fallowed that for about two minutes before an old Victorian style hose came into view. Reid and Tyler recognized their father's cars park out front.

"Reid, I don't know what's going to happen but you need to keep you emotions in check. If there's one thing I know about my grandfather it's that the more you hate it the more enjoyment he gets from it." Pogue said as they got out of Tyler's SUV. Pogue lead the way down a flight of stone steps towards the basement. When they entered it the first thing they noticed was Taylor strapped on top of an old wooden table clearly unconscious. A fire was burning dangerously close to her head. Reid tightened his fists forcing himself no to run to her.

"Caleb you obviously misunderstood me when I said that this was an Elders meeting." A raspy old voice echoed.

"Well this meeting directly effects all of them so they have just as much right to be here as I." Caleb said calmly taking his place. All the Elders stood in a square around Taylor and the fire.

"I suggest we get this meeting started before things get interesting." Reid's father said.

"Well then I guess we shall. As you are all aware of it is strictly forbidden for bloodline to mix." Pogues grandfather started. He was old and extremely wrinkly. His breathing was raspy and he needed to lean against the table to keep from collapsing. He looked nearly ninety years old.

"That is an ancient rule made only when it was thought that women form the bloodlines could not reproduce. It was set in place to ensure that each bloodline continues." Taylor's dad interrupted. "There is proof now that women produced from bloodlines can bare a child."

"It was created to stop two bloodline from producing a child that could potentially have a greater amount of power." Pogues grandfather yelled.

"You can not dictate who these kids fall in love with." Reid's father argued.

"But the laws of the Covenant say I can." Pogues grandfather laughed.

"Wait a minute you are jumping way ahead here, their just dating. What makes you think that their going to reproduce?" Caleb pointed out.

"I wouldn't be so sure Caleb." Pogues grandfather said. "It seems your girlfriends' paid a visit to Plan Parenthood yesterday. _All_ of your girlfriends."

"What?" Pogue, Caleb, Tyler, Reid, Reid's father, and Taylor's father shouted at once.

"Reid, you mean you didn't know? You didn't know that you're going to be father with in the next eight months?" Pogues grandfather seemed to be enjoying this. Reid's mouth hung open as he looked at Taylor.

"Well now that you are all informed I believe that we can move on to the next subject matter." Pogues grandfather continued.

"What now?" Taylor's father asked shocked.

"Well thanks to your daughter little visit to the clinic she had a blood test done. We have come across the results and now have confirmation that Taylor posses the anti ageing gene." He explained.

"How can that be?" Caleb gasped.

"We're not exactly sure are only thought is that it came from Abigail, but she defiantly has it. She has only used twice but both times she has used enough power to age her twenty years. Yet as you can tell she looks just like any other soon to be nineteen year old." Pogues grandfather pointed out. "Thanks to some top scientists we where able to isolate that gene and harvest it." He took out a needle containing a yellow liquid. Without hesitation he injected it in his arm. Within several seconds his face tightened and he looked at least ten years younger. Everyone gasped at his child like expression. He pulled out his hand and formed an orb. He shot it across the room and began to laugh. "I didn't feel it drain the life out of me."


	14. No You Don't

"So you kidnapped her and tied her to a table just so you can the anti aging gene? This all seems a little over the top." Taylor's father pointed out.

"Yes, and don't worry if all goes well each of you will have your own dose. But we are also dealing with a pregnant teenage girl; a girl who contains powers originally intended only for males. And not to mention the fact that the child's father is most likely one from another bloodline. This girl as well as her unborn child threaten the very existence of the Covenant." Pogues grandfather replied.

"Wait a minute, most likely? What the hell are you trying to say?" Reid yelled.

"You two where fighting for several weeks." Pogues grandfather grinned.

"So what are you planning?" Caleb asked trying to keep Reid from exploding.

"The only way to stop the threat is to eliminate it." Pogues grandfather answered simply.

"No." Reid yelled. "You're never going to touch her."

"Oh I plan on doing more then just touch her." Pogues grandfather smirked. Reid lunged at him but Pogue and Caleb turned to block him.

"Reid nothing is going to happen to her." Reid's father interrupted. "The laws of the Covenant clearly state that in order to kill someone from the bloodline all Elders have to agree."

"Aw but I never said that I was going to kill her." Pogues grandfather laughed. I believe you boys know my nephew, Red." Out of the shadows emerged Tyler's roommate Red.

"You're a Parry?" Tyler questioned.

"Well yes. This here is my grandfather. Unfortunately my father was not the eldest male so I didn't inherit your precious powers, but that is about to change." Red laughed eerily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reid demanded his tempter skyrocketing.

"Well if Taylor truly loves you all then she will, will her powers to Red." Pogues grandfather yelled.

"Over my dead body." Reid yelled.

"It's against the rules." Caleb warned.

"Oh but what I don't see what hurt me." Pogues grandfather father laughed. "Besides we turned our backs when your father willed his powers to you."

Taylor moaned as she began to regain consciousness. She rolled her head from side to side before settling on Reid. Reid's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Taylor was disoriented. She didn't know what was going on but her senses where screaming that this wasn't good.

"Aw, the guest of honor has finally awoken." Pogues grandfather announced.

"What's in it for you?" Pogue yelled forcing his eyes off of Taylor. They need to know everything that was happening.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on grandfather I know you better then that. You will never do something for anyone with getting a reward." Pogue answered.

"Well Red here single handedly was responsible for bring me the anti ageing gene." Pogues grandfather explained. "Do you have any idea what its like to live with this unbearable urge to use my powers every day but I can't. I have to live with this unbearable urge and now I'm finally free."

"You bastard. We all have to deal with that urge, not just you." Taylor's father yelled.

"Yeah but I don't really care about you." Pogues grandfather yelled as he release an orb of power that encompassed the other. Reid and Taylor's fathers where thrown across the room towards Tyler, Pogue, Caleb and Reid. They where surrounded by a force field. They tried to use their powers but it was useless. Pogues grandfather nearly bent over with laughter a the sight of them.

"Now on to Taylor." Red smirked. He walked over and put one hand on either side of Taylor head forcing her to look at him.

"Will me your powers." Red ordered.

"No." Taylor whispered. Red turned her head to the side so she could see the others. Pogues grandfather narrowed the force field crushing them together. They screamed and doubled over gasping for breath.

"The force field cuts off their oxygen. Without oxygen they will die." Red replied. "Will me your powers and they will live."

"No." Reid and Caleb yelled.

"Do it." Red yelled. Tears filled Taylor's eyes. The love she felt for them and her will to survive for her child nearly split her in two.

"Don't do it Taylor." Tyler gasped.

"Please." Taylor cried.

"Do it." Red replied moving her head back so she had to look at him.

"I can't." Taylor cried.

"Then they will die." Red yelled.

"NO!" Taylor yelled. Her eyes turned black as she ripped her left hand out of its restraint using strength she never knew she had. With out hesitation she brought her hand back and punched Red on the side of the head. Red fell over losing his grip on Taylor. She reached over and untied her other hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." Pogues grandfather warned noticing Taylor.

"And how are you going to stop me?" Taylor yelled back. Her eyes turned black and her feet where free. She turned and rolled off the table.

"Fine, if you insist on a fight." Pogues grandfather yelled. He shot an orb toward Taylor. Taylor ducked behind the table for protection. He orb hit the table and it flew over her head. Taylor stood up and hit him with an orb. He stumbled a bite but held his ground. He retaliated as Taylor dove out of his way. His orb hit the force field and it collapsed. Its former occupants fell to the ground gasping for breath. Pogues grandfather didn't miss a beat and sent another orb directly at Taylor who fell to the ground trying to avoid the last one. The orb headed directly for Taylor but she didn't have time to move. She turned her back to it as it hit her. She was flung to towards the wall as Reid through himself in front of her to cushion the impact.

Pogue grandfather shot another orb at Taylor. Reid pushed her aside and was hit head on by the powerful blast.

"Reid." Taylor yelled rushing back to him. She lifted his head onto her lap.

"Now it's your turn." Pogue grandfather yelled to Taylor.

"Oh no you don't." Tyler yelled. Pogues grandfather turned and noticed Pogue, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue and Reid's and Taylor's fathers standing before him with black eyes. Each had a massive orb built in their hands. At once they each threw their orbs at Pogues grandfather. Their aim was impeccable and he was hit and sent flying backwards. He crashed against the wall and fell lifeless to the floor.


	15. Hospital Room Confessions

Taylor was lying on her side staring out of the window of her hospital room. The other insisted that she go considering the fact that she was pregnant and just in a fight. The doctor just finished examining her for the third time and was scribbling on her cart.

"Are you ok?" Reid asked as her walked in as the doctor was leaving. He was only unconscious for a few minutes after being hit by the orb. He woke up in with his head in Taylor's lap and everyone else standing over him. Pogue joked the Reid was such a hard head that nothing could permanently knock him out. Since then Taylor and Reid hadn't had a chance to speak.

"Yeah, we're fine." Taylor answered rolling over to face him. "What happened with Pogues grandfather and Red?"

"Um… Pogues grandfather is dead and Tyler basically beat the hell out of Red and then Pogue may have put his unconscious form on a boat to Europe." Reid smiled devilishly.

"Wow. Sounds like you'll took care of everything." Taylor replied.

"Well no one messes with you and gets away with it." Reid replied seriously.

"When where you going to tell me?" Reid asked clearly exhausted after the night's events. His clothes where dusty and his hair was messy but the only thing wrong was hi newly bruised cheek.

"Soon. I just found out myself." Taylor whispered.

"You should have told me you even suspected that you where pregnant. I would have gone to the doctors with you." Reid replied.

"I know everything just happened so fast. I was just scared. Hell I'm still scared." Taylor confessed.

"Me too." Reid admitted. Taylor scooted over as Reid crawled into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head n his chest.

"What do we do now?" Taylor whispered.

"Honestly I have no idea." Reid admitted kissing her forehead. Just then everyone else walked into the room.

"How are you honey?" Taylor dada asked her.

"Um, pretty good considering." Taylor replied.

"That's good to hear." He replied. "I thin we have a few things to discus but if your not up to it…"

"No, no I think I can handle talking." Taylor cut in.

"Good. You know you posses the anti-aging gene?" Taylor's father started.

"Yes and I want you ti have it. All of you." Tyalor said scanning the room.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, I have the opportunity to save all of you from potential death. Besides families are suppose to share." Taylor grinned.

"Well I will admit I am relieved." Reid's father breathed. "You have no idea how much worry you have taken off on me considering the son I have."

"Hey with the exception of last night I haven't used in a while." Reid defended himself.

"Only because you're whipped." Pogue laughed.

"Look who's talking?" Reid shot back.

"Boy lets stop with the playful banter." Taylor's father interrupted. "Now we need to talk about that ring on your finger and the baby in your belly."

"Yeah I figured that conversation was coming." Taylor breathed.

"Wait, what ring on her finger?" Tyler asked stepping towards Taylor and grabbing her left hand. When he noticed the ring his jaw dropped. "When..where…huh?" He rambled on.

"It was the other night. Before I found out I was even pregnant." Taylor answered.

"We're going to tell you all but then this all happened." Reid replied.

"Are you sure about this son?" Reid's dad asked.

"Yes." Reid answered simply.

"Who would have thought Reid would have been the first one of us to get married and have a kid." Pogue commented.

"Actually Reid wont be the first father." Kate said meekly.

"What?" Pogue demanded.

"You know that fun fact in the book of damnation that says all blood lines reproduce with in a few months of each other?' Kate replied.

"Yeah." Pogue answered dumbly.

"Well there's no easy way to say this but I'm pregnant." Kate replied.

"I need to sit down." Pogue sad backing into on to the chairs in the corner. "Pregnant?" He mumbled over and over again.

"Wait a minute if Kate and Taylor are pregnant then…" Caleb figured out.

"I'm pregnant too." Sarah said half smiling.

"I need to sit too." Caleb whispered sitting next to Pogue. They stared off into space with a glassy look in their eyes.

"Oh my…" Tyler said freaked as her turned to Kayla. "Are you…too? Are ….we...?"

"Yes." Kayla announced. Tyler backed over to Taylor's bed and sat on the edge. "I'm going to be a father." Taylor reached over a gently rubbed his back as he sunk down into the bed.

"Damn it Reid I knew your promiscuous way would hurt everyone." Pogue announced.

"Actually you should blame Caleb because Sarah is the farthest along." Kate informed him.

"Well I'll be damned. We're going to be grandparents." Reid's father said to Taylor's father.

-------------------------------------------

**Well that's a wrap. What did you think? Please Please Please review! I originally started the series planning for four parts but I will only write the last part **_**if you want.**_** If you want there to be a forth I will need your help. I have a few ideas for the next story but I can't decide so please help (if you have **_**any**_** different suggestions feel free to tell me).**

**Takes place just after this story and deals with the struggles of protecting their new born children.**

**Takes place thirteen years in the future when the children get their powers**

**Takes place about eighteen years later when the kids ascend.**

**Or I can do a choppy version of all three ideas**


	16. The Next

**Well I just posted the first chapter of the nest installment of Ipswich Dreams. It's called Ipswich Dreams: Generations.**

**Please check it out.**


End file.
